At One with The Masses
by Evanescence853
Summary: The economy is not how it used to be. The rich get richer, the poor get poorer, but when you depend on banks, you're all screwed. When banks fail, investments fail. And seeing as the biggest investors are regularly business tycoons, it was just a matter of time before the biggest of them fell. And that's how the infamous Chuck Bass ended up in public school.
1. Wurthering Plights

_**Fair warning before you begin reading, there are OC's in this, but don't be turned away from this story because of it please. I understand OC's don't do very well in this fandom, and with good reason seeing as most are Mary Sue-ish, a rip off of one of the originals or just very predictable. However, I work very hard on developing my characters and easing them in rather than forcing them down your throats. So please, at least give it a shot before writing it off. After all we wouldn't want our poor Chuckles getting lonely at his new school, would we?**_

_**As for the timeline, it's a bit thrown off. I know in the show Blair's birthday party is the day after her and Chuck's infamous limo rendezvous, but for this particular story arch her party is a week after. The events of Victor/Victrola were Chucks last night of normalcy, with him starting school about two days after the events of that night.**_

_**While reading please bear in mind this is slightly AU-ish, so some things are going to be different and backstories, story lines, etc will be changed to better fit the story. All will be done with the utmost respect for the character and world CVZ created.**_

_**I, of course, do not own Gossip Girl. I take ownership of the original characters, though more or less I just adopted one of them. While reviews are not everything I do grow as a writer and strive/get inspired from them, as well as enjoy my readers being interactive so please let me know what you think, what you'd like to see and if you feel this story should be continued.**_

* * *

><p><em>For Adrian<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>The economy is not how it used to be. The rich get richer, and the poor get poorer, but when people depend on banks; everyone gets screwed.<p>

When banks fail, investments fail, and as the biggest investors are typically business tycoons, it was just a matter of time before the biggest of them fell.

"You're filing chapter eleven!?"

Chuck Bass, son of the greatest businessmen of the last generation stood shocked during a rare family dinner

The news was beyond fathomable. How had such a large business failed to the point of bankruptcy?

Glancing up from his blackberry, eyes cold with frustration; Bart takes a steady sigh before replying to his sons dramatics.

"Well, if you've been reading the news, or doing anything of use in the past two years of high school; like study, you'd know that the economy is not as it used to be." Bart exclaimed.

"Bass industries hasn't been doing well, and with the recent fall of Lehman's Brothers, and lack of tourism as well as the general disadvantages of owning a hotel during this credit crises, Bass has suffered." He clarified the reasons to his inattentive son.

"What are we supposed do though? Where are we going to live?!" Chuck was still in shock, suddenly deeming himself a poor boy like Humphrey.

Did this mean they had to move? Live in an apartment in Queens like back when his dad was poor?

God forbid he'd have to share a cab and wear jeans.

"Don't be so dramatic Charles, we still have a few assets. I have money saved in offshore accounts that can hold us over until I figure out what can be done to get us stabilized." Bart finished his meal calmly. "Until then we will have to make a few cut backs, and you might have to go live in Australia with your Uncle Jack for the next-"

"Whoa wait, Australia?!" Chuck interrupted. He wasn't used to the sudden fear of the unknown.

Was the great Chuck Bass really expected to live in the outback, where the kangaroos roam free?

He was not built for fresh air. No, he much preferred the polluted goodness that Manhattan had to offer.

Australia was fine for a nice getaway, but he belonged here on the Upper East Side.

"The schools are cheaper and so is living." Bart presented his argument at this point as to why, but Chuck wouldn't hear it.

"No, come on, I'll do anything." He pleaded, rubbing his temples as he felt the onset of a severe migraine. "Just don't take me out of New York." Chuck couldn't handle anymore, having too much to dread at this point.

Seeing the pure desperation in his sons hooded eyes, he shrugs solemnly. "Then I guess there's only one real option..." Bart sighed, knowing that this would be the start of a whole new debate with his son.

And that is how the infamous Chuck Bass ended up in public school.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"I care about three things Nathaniel. Money. The pleasures money brings me. And you."<em>

* * *

><p>Standing amongst the throng of students just outside the run down building, Chuck felt like he was surrounded by people who could very well be crickets in a field.<p>

This wasn't happening.

He looked over the school in sheer disbelief, never had he witnessed the likes of such a run down shit hole. This was a place for the Daniel Humphrey's of the world, not Chuck Bass.

As he sauntered down the halls, eyes hooded, he couldn't help but notice how drab everything was.

At every tiling, and laid out piece of wood was hand picked by an expert.

Each of their parents put good money into the foundations and fundamentals of the school to ensure their children only had the best. After all, it was all about appearances in his world.

Clearly the same couldn't be said for this place with it's dingy white floors, and white walls; which were seemingly turning a hazy shade of dark cream as he continued his descent into what was surely his own personal hell.

There was no way he was expected to endure these harsh conditions. Did standards mean nothing here in the public school system?

Suddenly life in the outback didn't seem so deplorable. Reaching into his pocket he quickly pulls out his phone, scrolling through his contacts in hope of escaping this place of nightmares, and jumping on the first plane out of here. Unfortunately for him, it didn't seem his phone would be surviving any longer than he would.

"What do we have here?" A much larger boy plucked the phone out of Chuck's hand and studied it for a moment. "Your phone is much nicer than mine..." the boy admit as he started to toy with it a bit.

"I know, give it back," Chuck laid out his hand expecting him to simply hand it over; or at least hoping he would, but the mere hassle of asking has already demanded too much of him.

Tossing Chuck a menacing smile, the boy turned to his gangly entourage,

"What do you say guys, think its about time I upgrade?"

All the boys nodded in agreement as they snickered at the possible game of keep away with the new kid.

Shrugging the large boy sighs deeply, "Well, it looks like I'll be keeping this."

Rolling his eyes in annoyance Chuck pushes past them, "Fine, whatever." This was all just a bit too much. These people hadn't a clue who he was, and if they did, they didn't seem to care and that was a novel idea to him.

"Hey!" The bigger boy called back for his attention, "Aren't you going to try to get it back?" He waved Chuck's phone in front of him, condescendingly baiting him to try.

"No. See I can get another one, and it's not like you'll ever have anything better, so keep it. Consider it my token to a needy cause ." He left it at that as he walked off with a wave of the hand in search of the Principals office.

Maybe she'd be his beacon of hope and get him out of this twisted not so wonderland. Though with what he's seen of this school so far, he wasn't expecting much.

* * *

><p>A small bell chimed as the door to the office shut behind him, as if he was entering some novelty shop; just another thing to check off on the list of things he hated about this place.<p>

Eyeing the room casually he spots the sign above one door that reads in fine print, 'Principal Stacy'. Rolling his shoulders back he heads in that direction, but just as he reaches for the door handle he feels a cold hand take hold of his shoulder.

"Do you have a meeting with ?"

Doing a scan over of the middle aged women before him Chuck can't help but be repulsed.

The women had obviously dyed, fiery red hair, glasses that made her eyes appear much bigger than they were, and wore tight pink pants that practically went up to her breast.

This would be too easy.

"My apologies," Tossing her an apologetic smile he continues, "I'm new here, I didn't realize I had to set up a meeting with her." Placing a hand against his shoulder he asks smoothly, "Do you think there's a way I could just go in and see her now, it's quite urgent."

The women's mouth fell slightly agape, already swooning over the Bass appeal.

"Well, I don't know..." She mumbles out unsure, "This would have to be a one time thing."

"Of course." He breathes out with a sharp nod. If this worked in his favor he'd be out of here after this meeting, never to see this women and her odd hair again.

Tapping her foot as she debates it she finally gives him a weak smile, showing off her slightly yellowing teeth with a single smudge of red lipstick on her front tooth, "I'll see what I can do."

The women maneuvered around him and walked back to her desk, sitting down she reaches for the phone; all the while smiling to the boy before her.

As the women seems to relay the message to the Principal, Chuck takes the time to observe the office space a bit more. Ever since he was a small child, he'd always had a slight fascination with studying his surroundings.

There were a few kids sitting there that didn't pay much attention to him, a couple of the girls were paying a little too much attention; must be freshmen, they had not yet mastered the concept of subtlety. The walls had several plaques of achievements all seemingly from back in the seventies and eighties.

"The Principle will see you now sweetheart."

Turning back around he tosses the women his signature smirk, "Thank you so much." He nods to her, feigning sincerity perfectly.

Shrugging his shoulders back slightly he walks towards the door and knocks before opening it and stepping in. This wasn't exactly his first visit to a higher authorities office, he figured he'd know what to expect.

"Mrs. Stacy," he greeted kindly, standing at the door and waiting for further instruction.

"Ah Mr. Bass, please sit down," she offered one of the two seats across her desk generously as she got his file.

"This won't take long, I was simply wondering if it's possible for you to phone my father and have him send someone to pick me up. I'm craving a little weather from down under," he explained, studying the woman.

She was surprisingly attractive, possibly in her late thirties, early forties, but nothing Chuck hasn't experienced before.

Though in a Principal sense, she was by far the most attractive; nothing like Headmistress Quellar. He scowls slightly at the thought, but even thinking of her makes him miss his Upper East Side.

He needed to get out of here, and fast.

"Yes, your father warned me you'd try to change your mind and get out of this,"

"I suppose dear old Dad knows me better than I thought." Chuck interrupts with a dry ease.

Giving the boy a sympathetic smile, she continues, "I assure you, this place is exactly where you need to be. Going here will help you build character, and your father himself graduated from here," she finalized, all smiles. She seems to be rather content with the idea of his attendance.

"You know a lot about him don't you?" Chuck challenged, finally pin pointing the connection.

"That is neither here, nor there." She clarifies sternly, "I really do feel this could be a great experience for you Charles."

"I assure you I'm already very experienced." He drawls out, eyes becoming once more hooded; he could see what direction this meeting was headed in and he didn't like it at all. Chuck Bass didn't like being told no.

takes in a short breath, she knew of the boys reputation, which is why she felt this could be so great for him. "I meant a learning experience Charles. And not even in just an academic sense, but getting to see the world from a different view might be good for you."

Standing up she puts his file away, continuing, "After you leave here at the end of the day you return to some luxurious penthouse on the Upper East Side. Some of these kids don't even have a house to go home to, some just barely make it by, and some believe it or not are very well off."

"I find that very surprising."

Watching as he rolls his eyes in annoyance she nods, she knew this was direly needed for the boy. "The bell will be ringing soon, you better get going or you'll be late."

Chuck knew by this comment that her mind was clearly made up. Pushing the chair back he got out swiftly and walked towards the door but stopped as she called his name.

"Thank you for dropping by, though next time you need to make an appointment first."

Nodding curtly he continues out, making sure to close the door a bit harder than needed to make a point.

Everyone in the office looked up at him now, and this time he didn't want it, "Shows over." He comments dryly before walking out of the front office; the stupid bells chiming his departure, and he wasn't completely sure but he could swear he heard the women call 'Come again' after him.

* * *

><p>As soon as Chuck walked to the main hall the bell rang and a swarm of students surrounded him like a massive bee swarm, even the sound of them all talking at once created a buzzing sound.<p>

A couple people shoulder checked him accidentally, causing his attire to become disarrayed. Readjusting himself he looks around in shock, there were never this many kids at St. Judes. His graduating class, including the Constance girls, only had one hundred and twenty five students. This school had thousands it seemed, nobody even stopped to notice him. It wasn't at all like the movies, no one knew or cared about the new kid.

He didn't even have anyone to show him where stuff was, he felt like a lost dog searching for home. But home for him was miles away..

He'd never felt more out of his comfort zone.

Looking around the hall he spots the mens bathroom and heads that way quickly, walking in he freezes.

The odor was beyond repulsing, and even just the appearance made him want to throw up. The mirrors were scratched up, the walls covered in messages from the students, and the floor had suspicious looking puddles all over.

His breathing became ragged as he felt his chest start to convulse and heave. He felt an anxiety attack beginning to wash over him and he hadn't felt that way since that first year after his mother passed.

Going to the sink he splashes himself with cold water, forcing himself to take in deep, steady breaths. He wouldn't allow himself to break down, not in this disgusting bathroom, and not over this awful place. He was Chuck Bass, and he refused to let this place break him.

After he has recollected himself a bit he pulls out the schedule he tucked away in his shirt pocket, looking it over carefully. The last thing he needed was to walk into the wrong class.

Room number 303.

Making his way out of the mens room, down the open corridor, and through the three hundred wing his eyes dart back and forth from door to door in search of his first class. It didn't help him that some of the numbers were chipping away but soon enough he found his way. Taking in one last steady breath he swipes his hand through his hair before entering the lions den.

The classroom was a buzz with chatter, and to Chucks surprise despite having arrived after the initial bell the overweight man at the front desk still had his nose buried in a newspaper, so it didn't seem class had quite begun yet.

Looking around the room he spotted a free seat in the middle, in front of a curly haired boy. It seemed as soon as he found his seat the teacher was ready to begin, which really worked in Chucks favor since he didn't exactly want to make small talk with these people.

The teacher spoke in a low monotone, obviously bored of this routine; not that Chuck could blame him. He'd only been in here a couple minuets and was already tempted to jump out the window and end it all.

As Chuck's name got called out for roll call he responded as the people did before with a

"here."

"So you're Bass," the guy behind him said out loud, evidently intrigued; the first person who seemed to even know who he was.

By the register Chuck later found out his name was Luca Hayward.

Attempting to ignore the chatter of the masses he turned to look out the window and couldn't help letting his mind drift off and wonder what his friends were up to. Mainly a certain brunette…

A smirk crosses his face as he thinks back to their time in the back of his limo, the limo he had to give up...

At this thought his mood dropped, and even more so after quickly reaching the realization that Blair and Nate were both in the same place; possibly getting back together and he was in this hell hole with no hope of keeping an eye on them.

Reaching into his pocket for his phone he recalls letting that brute boy keep it. Stupid mistake, now there was no hope of keeping his presence known to Blair; even if it was just through a text.

Thoughts of Blair begin to fill his mind as he feels himself craving home more than ever. Or maybe he was just caving some Waldorf.

The whole idea was still so odd, he never really expected to get her, fantasized about nights with her many a time, but with Nate in the way he never dreamed those delusional fantasies could be reality.

Not to say he didn't feel a bit guilty about screwing over his bet friend. But then again, he's Chuck Bass; shame is his game.

He's soon pulled out of his thoughts by one of the students patting his shoulder to get his attention.

"So Bass, I'm Luke." The boy introduced kindly, extending a hand.

Giving him a look Chuck nods curtly, "I figured." He bit out, referring to the roll call that was done not even minuets ago.

* * *

><p>Class carried on as any other, it was to Chucks utter distain that public school classes were just as boring as those from . He couldn't even be bothered to enjoy the fact these classes were co-ed considering how below par these girls were compared to the abundant riches he was given back home.<p>

As the class ended Chuck made a point to rush to the next, hoping that way his day would finish sooner. Getting out before school finished didn't seem possible at this point, so he could only hope that time starts flying soon.

"Wait up!" the boy whose name was Luke rushed up to Chuck, who groaned at the idea of being slowed down. He wanted to get through this day already, no need for small talk with the enemy.

"Listen, you're not from around here, that's cool." Luke was talking to him, hand motions and all, but Chuck barely listened. "But you don't have to be a douche about it," the curly haired boy called him out, but before he continued the phone thief from earlier walked up to Chuck and shoved him against the locker.

"That's for not fighting back for your phone asshole!"

"Cameron, you took his phone?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah, so?" the big guy, Cameron, challenged with a cross of his arms.

"So...give it back?"

"Oh come on Hayward, its not like he can't afford another. Pretty sure his outfit cost more than my car." Cameron argued back though it was clear Luke's obvious authority was causing the boys resolve to crumble.

"Give it back." The tone of Luke's voice made it clear this time was an order.

With a sigh of resolution, Cameron took Chucks phone from his pants pocket and threw it back to him before giving Luke a sharp nod and walking off.

"What happened to the bully code of pride?" Chuck asked inspecting his phone. "Doesn't it go hand in hand with the cheerleaders' code of whoring?" Speaking of which, he had yet to see any.

"That might be the case for public school in some counties, but we're New York, not Ridgefield. We don't do high school like the movies..." Luke explained as they walked together to their next class. "Well, except for sports... Which is why Peterson wouldn't risk losing his spot on the team to be in trouble for stealing," The thought caused a smirk to spread across his face.

"Great, a bully with a leash," Chuck rolled his eyes.

This place was getting worse by the second.

Scrolling through his phone to be sure that the 'not so jolly green giant' didn't mess with anything he hoped to find a text from Blair, but there was nothing. His inbox was completely dead, he had no messages from anyone, nobody checking in, nobody keeping him in the loop. It's like none of them even knew or cared he was gone, some 'friends'.

Sulking even more than he typed up a message to send to Blair but after a moment erased it and put his phone away.

If she wasn't going to put in the effort he wasn't going to either, the only thing more horrifying then the idea of Chuck Bass in Public school, was the idea of Chuck Bass becoming a whipped dog, pining after Blair Waldorf.

"He comes in handy sometimes," Luke smirked before turning to enter his class.

Upon entering he was greeted by the students eagerly, it was clear this kid was well liked; maybe the Nate Archibald of Public Schools, but with unruly hair.

Chuck moves to sit more towards the front of the class, something he never thought he'd do; but when in public school.

This this time though Luke shook his head, stopping him in his tracks. "You don't want to sit there, trust me. Sit here." He instructed patting the desk behind him.

Just then another kid walked in and sat in front of the seat Chuck almost sat in, and scratched his hair to which small white specks fell like snow onto the desk surface behind him.

Shaking his head with a mixture of dismay and disgust, Chuck moves to sit in the seat Luke suggested for him.

"Not only do you avoid the snow storm, but we also get a better view here," Luke admit as he leaned back and inspected the girls' shirts riding up, and jeans inch down. To this Chuck smirked a bit, these girls were a bit more doable than those in his first period, but it still didn't seem any could add up to what he's had. What man, in his right mind, would trade caviar for sardines?

"Hey Luke."

Despite the greeting being for Luke, Chuck looks up offhandedly and is abruptly taken aback.

Well, maybe not all Public school girls were sardines.

The girl who just greeted Luke sat down in the desk to his right, already preparing for class by opening up her lit book and beginning to skim the pages.

"Hey, have you met Bass?" Luke introduced, jerking a thumb back at Chuck.

"Chuck...Bass." Chuck introduced, with a smirk.

The girl was definitely pretty, nothing you'd expect at a public school. Although semi attractive most of the girls lacked the skin care, attitude, and fashion sense to stand out to chuck, but this girl was different.

"Hey, I'm Andi," The girl introduced herself with a simple wave of the hand before turning back to her book as the teacher began roll call.

Once his name got called again he replied with the proper "here" He could tell this roll call thing was going to get old.

He aimlessly listened to each person reply here when their names were called, not that he would so much as bother to remember them.

"Andrea Stacy?"

The girl's name was called up and familiarity resonated with it; Chuck could have sworn he knew exactly who this girl is, yet he couldn't pin point the sense.

He settled for the idea that chances of him recognizing any name that's not as generic as John Smith was as probable as winning an ipad off a side advert on a porn site.

"Andrea..." The name sounded to pristine for this school filled with, Amy's, Ashley's, and Lauren's. Andrea was refined, it was a nice glimmer of remembrance of the audacious beauty's he so longed for.

"Yes, Andrea Margaret." She mocks, "It's pretty awful, my parents are pretentious as hell." The girl laughs a bit, tucking a chocolate curl of hair behind her ear.

Chuck smirked was once more, "Seems they'd get along just great with just about everyone I know."

At this the girl arches an eyebrow, "What an unfortunate group of people to be surrounded by." Giving Chuck a small smile she then focuses back on the teacher.

Chuck rested back in his seat. This place sucked, his opinion of that would never change, but it was possible he might be able to find some fun to make this place less awful.

* * *

><p>Lunch was worse than Chuck imagined.<p>

A prison like atmosphere, where they shared long tables in a canteen. The windows were at ceiling height, and to Chuck it was only like that so no one could escape, disregarding the fact the whole place was in the basement level of the building.

"You're not eating anything?" Luke watched chuck toss the contents of his tray in the trash.

"Not unless I want to get food poisoning," Chuck admit in disguist as he watched Luke unpack a food container of pasta.

"You can have some," Luke offered generously. "I can't risk getting food poisoning, I have a game so my food is home made," he teased Chuck's logic.

"Thanks," Chuck tried some, and it wasn't that bad, but he didn't dare comment.

"Oh, yum!" Andi exclaimed as she reached her fork over Chucks shoulder to try some of Luke's pasta, indulging in the taste. "I love your pasta luke!" she admit.

Chuck studied the tint to Luke's naturally tanned skin at the comment, but before he had time to reply Andi was called away to join some of her friends at another table and Chuck couldn't help but snicker.

"What?" Luke asked as they continued to share his food, pouring out half for chuck on a separate plate.

"You like her." Chuck nodded his head towards the girl, who currently seemed amused by whatever conversation was taking place at her table.

"Heh," Luke let out a short breath, "that obvious?"

"Considering you seem to play the role of the popular kid, and her the pretty one, I would have guessed you two were already together, but…" he returned to study Andi, her profile, her hair, her curves, "if you were, I'd imagine you'd spend lunch in a closet, rather than eating," chuck smirked at the thought.

"I guess…" He makes a face, "as disturbing as you make it sound, I'd definitely hit that," Luke nodded and finished his meal.

"Then, I'll help. If you continue feeding me, and simply act as my guide during the very few weeks I have to spend here, I'll make it so you tap that ass before spring, deal?" Chuck offered.

Whether everything in his life was different or not, one thing never changed. Chuck was best at what he did.

Luke studied Chuck's face.

He seemed serious enough, and of course his reputation had reached Luke. The guy was an expert with getting women, no questions asked, but the idea seemed a bit sleezy. The way Chuck got those women wasn't always the most honorable.

Looking to Andi's table she smiles to Luke kindly and with a sigh he nods.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>School finally ended and Chuck rushed to get out, breathing in the not so fresh air.<p>

He looked up at the sky as if he were a blind man seeing again for the first time. It wasn't until the idea of being free from his prison had subsided that he noticed a familiar face.

Smiling a bit Chuck walks towards the surprise visitor, "Nathaniel." he greets his friend who was casually leaning against his town car, "What are you doing here?"

"Thought you might need a lift," Nate offered, ignoring the many stares girls gave him, and giggles they tried so hard to have him hear.

Chuck could honestly admit that it was nice to see Nate, it wasn't until he saw him here that he realized how odd the idea of them not being in school together truly was. They had been in the same class since Pre-K.

"Well Archibald, care to join the middle class experience?" Chuck teased clasping his shoulder.

"I'm good for now," Nate let out a small chuckle looking over the building as he opened the door for his oldest friend, "So, how was the first day?"

It was hard to imagine Chuck in a place like this.

Once they were both settled Nate pulled out a joint and handed it to Chuck, fumbling around for his own.

"Unpleasant would be too kind a word," Chuck groaned as he finally got the chance to light up.

"That sucks…" Nate lit up his own joint and leaned back into the seat. "You still coming to Blair's Birthday party?" Nate asked casually, to which Chuck nodded.

"How are you two any ways?" Chuck asked the question that had been plaguing his thoughts all day.

"I don't know, I think I might miss her." Nate complained resting his head back.

At this Chuck turned his focus from his joint to the brooding blonde before him, "What? You don't miss her. You miss the idea of her. It's a man's biggest weakness, we hate to see them doing fine without us."

"I don't know..." Nate took a drag of his joint before continuing, "I mean I don't want her with anyone else."

A this Chuck nods cautiously; he needed to be careful as to not give anything away. "You don't want her with anyone else, but do you want her?"

Nate's silent which had Chuck on edge, this is exactly what he was nervous about. He wasn't their to keep an eye on them, and without Chuck planting seeds of doubt into Nate's mind, golden boy was beginning to falter.

"You don't miss her man." Chuck assures, taking a long drag from his joint as he attempts to settle his nerves.

He needed to have a talk with Blair, and quick.

* * *

><p>Chuck rode the elevator up to the Bass penthouse in solemn silence. He couldn't stop thinking about Blair and Nate, and he'd be lying if he said the thought of them back together didn't make him sick.<p>

Not that he could admit as much to anyone, certainly not Blair or Nate.

The elevator chimes, signaling his arrival to the proper floor. As the door slides open he's faced with his father.

"Father," he greets, getting out just as Bart gets in.

"Charles." The business mogul greets distractedly as he types away on his phone.

The doors begin to close and Chuck moves quick to stop them with his hands, "Hold up, where are you going?" The last thing he wanted was to be alone in this newly, very empty, penthouse.

Bart glances up, "I have a very important meeting with a possible business partner." As Chuck lets go of the doors, he presses the down button once more.

"But father I was hoping to share my tales of how horrid public school is." Chuck lets out a small chuckle as he stops the closing doors once more.

Bart sighs deeply, "This perspective partner could save my company, I need to go now; let go, you've already made me late." His words are harsh as he looks down at his rolex with distain.

Without another word Chuck steps away from the door and watches as the doors close with a chime, leaving him alone in this place of bad memories.

His mind is once again filled with thoughts of being alone here with his sickly mother. Bart had always left him alone, and that only got worse after Evelyn had died.

They had to sell most of their high priced items in an attempt to salvage more money. The once eloquent penthouse, had never felt more empty. It was as if the walls were slowly closing in on him and he couldn't breathe.

Rushing for the elevator, he punches the button several times.

He couldn't be here another minute.

* * *

><p>Leaving his personal place of nightmares, he really had no idea of where he was going. He just let his feet carry him aimlessly through the streets of Manhattan with no idea or care of where he ended up. It felt as though he could wander around for hours, but after only half and hour he came to a stop in front of a very familiar building. With a small smirk he couldn't help but feel this is exactly where he wanted to be.<p>

He follows the familiar routine he'd followed hundred of times before, even going as far as to wait for Dorota to give him the okay before heading up the familiar stairs. His nerves felt as though they would eat him alive. He hadn't talked to Blair since that night. In his defense though his life had been somewhat thrown off it's typical routine in light of recent events.

But, he was here now. For once he wasn't wanting to avoid the girl after sex. In fact, Blair was the only person he really wanted to talk about all this.

He took a moment to regain his composure, not wanting to appear as some school boy with a lame crush. Taking a deep breath he knocks at the door and is almost immediately greeted with a, "Come in." A smug smirk spreads across his face, she had been expecting him.

"Waldorf." He greeted simply though it felt his heart was beating a million miles and hour. How had she managed to have such a powerful effect over him?

She barely even glanced up at him as she jotted down her notes from her Latin book,

"Bass..." Looking up for a split second she asks, "What are you doing here?"

He's taken slightly aback. She seemed so at ease; why was being so nonchalant?

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously and moved to sit at her desk chair, "I've been at public school all day, I needed a fresh intake of what fine things Upper East Side has to offer." He winks to her, despite her barely looking up at him.

"And you came here to get that?" Blair arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well...that," he smirks a bit as he thinks of what to say, "Plus I figured we could talk about the other night."

She's quiet for what seems like forever.

"Blair?" He calls her name out as if to snap her out of her silence, had she not heard him? Why wasn't she saying anything?

After another moment of silence she speaks, and he suddenly wished she would go back to being mute.

"What happened the other night?" She won't even look at him as she says this.

His whole body freezes, what did she mean? Was she mocking him? After the day he had, he really wasn't in the mood.

"What do you mean what happened the other night? We had sex." Much to his distain his voice cracked at the end, and he direly hoped she failed to notice.

Blair looks up at him, a disgusted expression on her face, "Ugh, as if Bass! Hop out of the twilight zone and rejoin me back in reality please?"

He felt his blood start to boil, "Are you really trying to pull this right now?"

He's been tossed into practical foreign land, rejected by his father, and now Blair too?

"Pull what? I don't even know what you're talking about Chuck. Are you feeling well? You didn't drink from the water fountains at your new school, did you? I think they've seriously polluted your brain."

He narrows his eyes, at a complete loss for words. His mind is racing a mile a minute as he tries to figure out how to get a step ahead of her in whatever game she's playing with him.

Opening his mouth to speak he is cut off by an all too familiar voice behind him.

"B, can we talk?"

Serena sulks into the room, plopping down on the bed by Blair. "Hi Chuck." She comments sadly, oblivious to the obvious current tension in the room.

"You can close the door on your way out." Blair nods to him curtly, carefully avoiding too much eye contact.

This was _not_ happening.

He looked to Serena, and then back up at Blair, then back at the former before sighing in defeat. He couldn't fight this battle right now, he was too weak from the day he's had.

Surrendering he walks towards the door, but before walking out he turns to Blair, "You can deny all you want princess, but you and I both know its true and you'll have to talk to me eventually. I'll see you at your party Saturday." He finally bites out, leaving he makes a point to leave the door open as a cowardly Blair is left to face the wrath of Serena's persistent questioning of what had just transpired.

This wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

If she wanted to play dumb, then he'd play her _little games_.

If she wanted to be a total bitch, then he'd be the ultimate ass.


	2. Tres Miserables

_**Wow, I step away and come back to such positive feedback! Thank you all so much for the kind words and helpful tips. I apologize for holding out on this chapter so long(a whole year, ouch) I had frankly lost track of where I wanted to go with my writing and got distracted by life in general. I do promise to try my best to update much more regularly now though.**_

_**Side note: I don't know if anyone would still want to read this story and is interested in seeing where it's going, but I certainly want to get it out there. So, for those of you that are still up for partaking in Chucks journey, enjoy.**_

_**Side note-side note: For anyone's that remotely interested I have made an intro video for this Fanfic, you can find the link to that on my profile.**_

_**Warning: Some mature langue and themes, but this is a story about Chuck Bass so what do you expect really?**_

_**xo Eva**_

A week into public school and mustering the energy needed to survive the eight hours of frivolous work, accompanied by intolerable people, was becoming more and more of a nuisance for Chuck.

These people and their language were completely foreign to him. How was he truly expected to adapt? He was an alien species casted amongst natives and felt he could quickly be sworn off.

Maybe he could be nicer, and make the transition easier on himself. However, he knew he was better than them, and their low riding jeans. He needn't waste

his precious time on such trivial matters, like getting to know his classmates. No, Chuck Bass did not befriend commoners.

He had managed to make one acquaintance though, which to him was all he needed. Unlike most of the ever generic faces and personas he was forced to interact with here, Luke was upstanding, for his social class.

He could easily see Luke fitting in with his and Nate's group of friends back on the Upper East Side. This begs the question, why a guy like Luke was slumming it like this?

The broad shouldered Italian boy came from blue collar background, and was proud of it. Which Chuck found a bit admirable, if not slightly annoying.

It didn't seem his parents could send him to private school based off the boys very whim, however, he didn't see why Luke couldn't earn his place by applying for scholarships? He was seemingly intelligent, and was somewhat of the schools star athlete.

While proud of his background, Luke was still a humble guy when it came to the politics of social class; he was content where he was. This appalled Chuck for he couldn't even imagine a world in which he'd choose this life over the one he previously lived.

The young Bass is drawn out of his thoughts as his friend takes his designated seat beside him.

"Hey. Leo and some of the guys are getting together to play soccer Saturday and invited us."

Rolling his eyes ever so slightly, Chuck turns to face his comrade full on. "As 'fun' as that sounds, I have a better idea."

Waiting until Luke raises an eyebrow in question, Chuck continues.

"A close friend of mine's birthday party is this Saturday, and I want you to come."

He doesn't have to think it over long before shrugging nonchalantly, "Party sounds cool. Your friend won't be mad at you for inviting some random?"

It was Blair, so yes.

"No, she shouldn't mind."

"I didn't think Chuck Bass did girl friends?" Flicking his eyebrows up in an act of teasing, Luke carries on, "Alright, sounds fun." Flashing him a smile he then lightly punches his friends arm. "But hey, don't forget about our deal, okay? I've kept my half of it all week and haven't seen any improvement on your side."

Wincing, Chuck rubs at the tender spot on his arm, "Relax, I'll take care of it."

As if on cue, in strolls the object of Luke's puppy dog affection and Chuck's piqued interest; Andrea Stacy.

Chuck had spent a good portion of the week trying to figure the girl out. Before he could even attempt to help Luke with her, he had to figure out which of the obvious categories she fell into.

He truly hadn't thought this task would be difficult, considering he hasn't ever found the topic of women and how they work, to be at all complex. But this one was proving to be a bit more effort than he was expecting.

He could start with the two obvious choices, the two types of girls he knew all too well. Was Andi a Blair, or Serena?

He had spent the week cautiously observing from a distance. She played the role of the popular girl, but was not particularly feared. She was seemingly well liked by most, and while she had a small group of girls she ran in circles with she didn't appear to be a leader of any sort.

It was becoming increasingly obvious that she was neither a Blair, nor a Serena, she was simply just who she was. And who that was, was hard to crack.

He'd tried his typical lines, never having many objections in the past. But this girl didn't seem to appreciate them like he so felt she should.

He dared compliment how amply endowed a blouse made her look, and she launched into a five minute lecture on how awful it was to objectify women.

She off handedly commented about not wanting to write an essay and when Chuck offered to pay someone to do it for her, she gave him the iciest stare he'd ever seen; and that's saying a lot considering Bart Bass was his father.

She was not impressed that he was Chuck Bass. Unlike on the Upper East, his name carried no weight and meant nothing to her. The words he had practiced and preached for years fell on deaf ears. He was practically transparent to her.

No matter how pretty the face, she wasn't worth all the trouble. He was tempted to tell Luke the deal was off, but in recent events he had lost so much that he felt the need to hold on to what made him 'Chuck Bass'. To turn down a challenge like this would be the final nail in his metaphorical coffin.

"Good morning Andi." He greeted, an innocent smile casted upon his devilish features.

"What? No, lewd comment? No flaunting of daddy's wealth?" Diminishing she might add. She flashes a teasing smile, but the sharpness of her words dig into him and it takes a lot of control on his part to not lash out.

Who did this public school girl think she was? She might be the Prima Donna of this dump, but the girls back home would tear her limb from limb, and burn her at the stake. A dark chuckle escapes him at this thought. t wasn't him who needed the reality check in this case, it was her.

He can't fathom saying anything nice, so he settles for continuing to flash her his most forced smile.

Luke's teal eyes dart back and forth during the exchange, obvious tension thick in the air. "So um, Andi, Chuck and I are going to a party this weekend."

"Oh? Fun." Her voice sounds distant with disinterest.

Rolling his eyes Chuck fires back, "I'd invite you Andi, but you'd likely feel out of place and ostracized."

Setting down her pencil, her focus shifts from her work to Chuck, "I'd manage, they're just people, Chuck."

"And the fact you think that says it all. Girls on the Upper East Side are very different than your type. I'm simply looking out for you. I wouldn't want any insecurities flaring up."

Scoffing, a smirk cracks across her fair features, "The only thing flaring up would be whatever rash comes from one of the many diseases I'm sure you posses. And thankfully, I'm very secure with who I am and would never compare myself to those pretentious show ponies."

Luke stepped in at this, "Why don't you come with us then?"

"I think I'll pass."

Chuckling Chuck shakes his head in bemusement, "Scared you can't manage?"

"Oh, I'd manage just fine. But spending the evening surrounded by people like you is not my idea of fun."

Emitting a deep breath Chuck places the final bait, "It's probably for the best, there's a strict dress code and your thrift shop attire wouldn't get you past the block."

Andi's mouth drops slightly, "I could manage the look just fine, Chuck. So well in fact that those people wouldn't even doubt that I deserve to be there 'casted' amongst them."

"You're talking a big talk, Andi. Don't sign yourself up for something you're not prepared for."

Looking between the two boys, her pulse has slightly picked up over how worked up he's gotten her, "What time's the party?"

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Chuck felt like giving himself a pat on the back. That was a point for him in this ongoing battle of personalities and wit.

"We'll come by your place around eight thirty."

Luke leans over, placing his hand over Andi's forearm, "It's going to be fun."

"Oh, such fun." The sarcasm is practically dripping from her tongue.

Leaning further in, to prevent Chuck from hearing he whispers, "He's not so bad, give him a break."

Chuck could be an ass - that was obvious to Luke within the first few words that Chuck spoke. But, he was in a new place with people he didn't know and didn't understand… Maybe Luke was too good a guy but he felt bad for the kid.

At Luke's words, Andi looks up at the familiar boy and sighs, knowing she'd have to at least try to be the bigger person.

The rest of class passes smoothly and once the bell signals them to move into the next the teens file out of the classroom, one by one.

At the last moment, Andi turns to face Chuck.

"Thanks for inviting me." Forcing a small smile, her entire features brighten up. Turning back around she exits the room leaving Chuck halted in surprise.

It's possible she might not be as difficult as he'd originally thought.

Chuck had never been a fan of school in general, but since gaining this 'public school experience' he had grown to detest the institution that much more.

It was a constant and tiring cycle of work and lectures, bell to bell class, the only points he felt himself looking forward to were going home, and lunch.

"Here." Luke shoved a container of food over to Chuck before tearing into his own. Soccer season was upon them and the early morning practices were a pain, as were his teammates.

"I didn't realize you were taking orders chef!"

"Yeah, I'll take the daily special."

The group of guys snicker amongst themselves as they take their seats.

What had started as a table of two, had grown massively in size as Luke's soccer buddies migrated over to where he sat. Chuck had to admit he was impressed with the influence Luke seemingly had over his peers. It didn't hurt to have a guy like that in your back pocket..

Chuck quietly ate, as the rest discussed their recent scrimmage. He wasn't all that bothered by it, sort of accustomed to it from Nate, however he also didn't find it all that interesting.

"So, soccer Saturday chef Luca?" One of the boys asks aloud, mid bite.

"Can't, Chuck and I are hanging out."

"Is this a blossoming bromance were barring witness too?"

Before anyone can say anything further on the subject the boys attention casually shifts to the group of girls walking past them.

"So what's the deal with Andi?" Chuck questions, nudging his head at the passing brunette.

One of the boys, whose name Chuck frankly can't be bothered learning, raises an eyebrow in bemusement, "You're interested in Andi? I'm surprised lover boy over there hasn't laid down the law yet. She's 'off limits'."

At this Luke casually shrugs his broad shoulders, "Nah. I've told you guys, were just friends."

Chuck studies Luke for a moment, he had to give him props; he was trying hard to play it nonchalant.

"Right."

Despite Luke's best efforts, it didn't seem anyone was buying it however. He could deny all he wanted but his eyes gave him away, and any time Andi was around it was clear all Luke saw were hearts.

"Honestly, don't even bother wasting your time. There are hundreds of other pretty faced, big tittied sluts around here that aren't even half the trouble Andi is."

"Ah, but the chase is half the fun." A devilish smirk crosses over Chucks face. Clearly these boys knew nothing about women, especially when it came to getting them, and taking them to bed.

"Go on..."

All of them watched Chuck in bewildered curiosity, and straight admiration as he delved into recounting his various, wild, and triumphant escapades.

They'd all heard rumors of the young Bass's sexual prowess. He was infamous for his wrong doings, or rather, who he did wrong, so right. If there was one thing Chuck Bass knew, it was sex. And if there was one thing teenage boys wanted more than anything, it was sex. They could certainly learn a few tricks from the virulent Lothario.

And just like that, it seemed Chuck was starting to find his rightful place amongst the masses. While his tales of conquest might be the norm and expected for the people back home, and his tips to getting a good lay frowned upon, to these people it was a whole new world he could introduce them to. A world filled with beautiful women and intense orgasms. And they were all too eager for his teachings.

While there were many fish in this big, albeit murky, pond, there was only one Bass. Shame was his game — and no one did dirty better than him.

While Chuck was working hard to make his new life work in his favor, Blair was having everything handed to her— literally.

_"Here's the guest list."_

_"...two separate color pallets."_

_"...did you want to call back or.."_

_"I say we take her off..."_

_"...Marcus from Bendels is on line one."_

While she was being pulled in every direction, and in spite of recent events, Blair was remaining surprisingly jovial. Truthfully she couldn't imagine a better event to distract her from her problems than her upcoming birthday festivities. After all the Waldorf way was to relieve stress from one situation by placing it in another.

Taking a sip from her chai latte she lets a single beat pass before taking in a deep breath, "Ladies, ladies, relax. Your stress level is throwing off the feng shui of the apartment." Turning to Kati she smirks, "The location is perfect, nicely done."

The formerly mentioned girl breathes a sigh of relief, desperately pleased to have earned some much needed brownies points from the authoritative brunette.

"Now as for everything else, I have laid out the details in fine print. Down to every last, minuet detail." Handing Penelope the book which easily mapped out the entirety of her party plans she continues, "All you have to do is make sure everything goes as I've planned. I couldn't have possibly made it any more simple for you simpletons if I tried. Now go." Rolling her eyes complacently she dismisses the girls off to a corner to tie up whatever loose ends might remain. Though Blair had planned and calculated every step of the party planning herself so she doubted it would turn out any less than perfect.

Looking around the open space with massive appeasement she can't help but boast; her party was going to be the party of the season.

"Wow.."

Exiting the lift, Serena looks around the apartment with wide eyed appreciation. This is exactly the kind of trendy place Blair and her had always said they'd want to live in when they reached the right age.

"I take it party planning is going all too well?"

Blair, along with her minions had taken off school for the day to primarily focus on last minuet party planning. Because in their world planning a seventeenth birthday party was a justifiable reason to miss.

"Better than. We have almost all the details laid out and concrete." Suddenly the brunettes phone sends off one ring. Looking down at it, her eyebrows further in confusion half expecting it to be a certain pain in the bass. She hadn't heard from him since the night of their little fuss in her room when she so cooly dismissed him. But, when someone has an ego as large as his, it's rather easy to wound it. He had likely just simply retreated to lick his wounds in private.

Looking up at her best friend, she smiles widely, her doe eyes bright. "That was my confirmation that my pieces are on hold, and ready to be purchased."

"I'll be sure to let Nate know." Serena giggles, draping her arm over the slender brunette and giving her a quick squeeze, "I'm so excited for you B!"

The mention of Nate leaves a sour taste in her mouth, and a feeling of melancholy within her. No one knew about her and Nate's tragic breakup, or for that matter what transpired between her and her now ex's bff only a mere three hours after.

Forcing a smile she hugs the leggy blonde back, "Have you seen the Erickson Beamon necklace I reserved? You're going to absolutely die!" She boast, pulling her friend with her as they walk towards the group of girls huddled in the far corner.

No one knew about her and Nate, and certainly not about her and Chuck and she would do whatever was necessary to keep it that way. If there was one thing she knew how to do all to well it was to fake it. She had to look the picture perfect part even if her empire was slowly starting to crumble beneath her.

Besides, Nate would come to his senses eventually. He was going through a rough patch, sure, but soon he'd come to his senses and realize he needs his queen by his side during this trying time. And she'd be more than pleased to play the part, she'd always seen herself as the Jackie to his Kennedy. Though the thought of Nate as a liberal was a real laugh.

And as for Chuck, he'd practically been exiled and having lost so much she doubted he'd want to add his lifelong best friend to that list.

* * *

><p>"Unbelievable..."<p>

Luke shook his head in bewilderment as he walked down the street with Chuck.

"How can you pull that much money out of your savings and not even bat an eye?"

Chuck sighs, how could a boy from a middle class family, with a middle class paycheck possibly understand the Bass families immense wealth, or well, former wealth?

Shrugging, he attempts to play it off. Before his life went to shit he could pull that kind of money, and blow that kind of money, no big deal. Before his life went to shit, his fathers companies made twice that sum every five minuets, therefore his income was constantly replenishing and building.

However, now they were at a monetary income standstill and it was probably not smart to tap into his savings and take out such a grand sum, and Bart was likely going go chew his ass out once he was notified, but Chuck didn't care. This was for a good cause.

"What do you need that kind of money for anyways?" Luke questioned, still not sure where it was his friend was taking him. As they continue towards their destination Luke skeptically takes in the scenery around him; towering skyscrapers, bustling streets, Saks here, Tiffany's there...

This wasn't Luke's first time on the Upper East Side, but it was the first time he wasn't pushed aside and looked down on by its rather snooty inhabitants.

Unlike the times before, no one dared question his worthiness. He was walking amongst the elite, with one of their own(exiled or not, Chuck Bass was still infamous) and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like the respect, whether through genuineness or fear, being friends with Chuck brought.

He's suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by Chuck firmly gripping his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

Looking at Chuck for a split moment, Luke's beryl eyes drift to the glass window before them. He's met with his sheer reflection in the faultless glass, his eyes darting between all the various pieces of immaculate diamonds and jewels.

There it was, at the very front, for every passerby to see, stop, and awe over. A delicate diamond necklace fit for a delicate _Queens_ neck. Chuck smirks at the memory of his lips against her sweet and supple skin.

The Erickson Beamon necklace.

Blair had been raving over this particular piece of jewelry ever since she saw it in their preview show last spring. For the moment it was the one thing, besides Nate, she wanted more than anything, and who was he to not comply for his ever demanding Queen.

Luke watches out of the corner of his eye as a menacing smirk grows across Chucks profile, he can't help but be unsettled as to why he would pay such an exorbitant price for this particular gift. However, something warns him his intentions are not pure, nor in anyone's best interest but his own.

Holding the grand entry way door open for his comrade Chuck gestures to the dimly lighted inside, "After you..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmm, what ever could Chuckles be up to? Only time will tell...<strong>_

_**Next chapter: Blair Waldorf's seventeenth birthday. Chucks two worlds are about to meet and you know what they say about mixing fire and gasoline... So, massive drama is a given.**_

_**Let me know what you'd like to see in the next chapter.**_


End file.
